Entering 02 The tale of Soluris
by yamachi
Summary: Dies ist die Fortsetzung zu:
1. Default Chapter

Entering 02 - The tale of Soluris  
  
  
  
Eine Kleine Warnung am Anfang. Dies hier ist eine Fortsetzung zu: "When the Past comes back", wer das nicht vorher gelesen hat, der könnte an einigen Stellen Schwierigkeiten haben das hier zu verstehen. Trotzdem viel Spaß beim lesen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Prolog By Yamachi  
  
  
  
  
  
Stimmen, die mich rufen, aber wo bin ich hier?  
  
Alles ist so hell, dass ich kaum etwas erkennen kann und trotzdem sind da Stimmen. Sie ziehen mich in ihren Bann, rufen mich zu sich.  
  
Dann taucht eine Person vor mir auf. Sie scheint mich zu kennen, redet behutsam mit mir. Diese Person gibt mir ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit, aber es ist nicht Ken-chan, nein, diese Person ist größer als er und hat eine höhere Stimme.  
  
Noch ein Merkmal trennt diese Person von meinem Ken, sie hat zwei große schneeweiße Flügel auf ihrem Rücken.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sonne, Licht, so warm, so weich, was konnte man mehr wollen? Vielleicht Frühstück?  
  
Aber dazu musste man ersteinmal denjenigen wecken, der dafür zuständig war.  
  
"Yami?", diesen Spitznamen wurde er nicht mehr so einfach los, dafür liebte ich ihn viel zu sehr.  
  
"Mhh?", bekam ich als Antwort und das hörte sich nicht so an, als würde es in nächster Zeit Frühstück geben.  
  
"Du kannst mich hier doch nicht verhungern lassen", schließlich hatten auch Leute mit Flügeln einen Magen und meiner verlangte ausdrücklich nach Fütterung.  
  
"Dann mach dir doch selbst was zu essen", was? Das verlangte nach Rache.  
  
"Das kannst du doch nicht ernst meinen, soll ich mich und die Anderen vergiften? Wenn ich jetzt in diese Küche gehe und anfange zu kochen, dann kannst du gleich mein Grab schaufeln und wenn du sowieso aufstehen musst, dann kannst du auch Frühstück machen", so wenn das nicht gesessen hatte.  
  
Aber anstatt einer Antwort gab es nur einen kleinen Rums mit dem ich wieder der Länge nach im Bett landete.  
  
"Nette Logik, aber kann das nicht noch ein wenig warten? Es ist noch nicht einmal 9", schade, da war ich wohl doch nicht so überzeugend, aber wenn man schon nichts zwischen die Zähne bekam, dann konnte man auch weiter schlafen.  
  
"Schläfst du schon wieder Engelchen?", aber darauf bekam er keine Antwort mehr von mir, nur zwei Arme mit denen ich mich näher an ihn schmiegte.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, wach auf, sag mal bist du vielleicht in ein Koma gefallen. Daisuke ich rede mit dir", es war ein Ding des unmöglichen, aber mein Koi kam einfach nicht aus dem Bett, da hätte ich ihm 50mal an den Kopf werfen können, dass gleich eine Mathearbeit geschrieben werden würde, mit oder auch ohne ihn.  
  
"Jetzt komm schon Daisuke, wir müssen los", noch einmal rüttelte ich an ihm und endlich schien es zu fruchten.  
  
"Was? Warum weckst du mich denn schon Ken?" Verschlafen blickte er mich an, einfach zu niedlich.  
  
"Wir müssen in die Schule, und das müssen wir schnell, also steh auf und komm endlich aus deiner Traumwelt", damit schleifte ich ihn ins Badezimmer.  
  
"Was, wieso sagst du mir das erst jetzt, das schaffe ich doch nie, warum hast du mich nicht schon früher geweckt, Ken, jetzt komme ich zu spät!", ja das Leben war halt nicht einfach. Aber recht hatte er, seit dieses komische Schloss mitten im Atarashi-Park gelandet war, mussten wir immer darum herum laufen, was bedeutete, so ein Mist, wir waren wirklich spät dran.  
  
Als wir endlich in der Schule waren, klingelte es bereits. Aber wir hatten es geschafft. Da ich meine erste Stunde nicht mit Daisuke hatte blieb mir ein bisschen Zeit, meinen eigenen Gedanken nachzugehen. Dieses Schloss, seltsam war es ja schon und dann diese komischen Engel. Ich hätte nie geglaubt, das es so etwas gibt, aber anscheinend war mehr möglich, als ich dachte. Mittlerweile hatten sich fast alle an sie gewöhnt, sie schienen wirklich friedlich zu sein und auch etwas Medienscheu.  
  
Nur zwei von ihnen waren wirklich oft in irgend einer Zeitung oder einem Interview. Diese beiden schienen die mit dem höchsten Rang unter diesen Engeln zu sein.  
  
Außerdem waren sie ein Paar, das war unschwer zu erkennen. Das wiederum war ein netter Bonus für Daisuke und mich, denn bis jetzt hatten wir viel Ärger durch unsere Beziehung, die ja nicht gerade normal ist, aber die Menschen schienen nun immer offener für so etwas.  
  
Wie gesagt, die anderen Engel sah man kaum, deshalb konnte man bei irgendwelchen Vermutungen nur von ihnen ausgehen.  
  
Aber noch eine andere Sache beschäftigte mich und das war Daisuke. Seit sie aufgetaucht waren machte er eine Veränderung durch. Er schlief nachts wesentlich schlechter und redete immer etwas von seltsamen Träumen.  
  
Außerdem schien er der einzige Mensch auf dem ganzen Planeten, der sich nicht einmal ansatzweise für die Engel interessierte. Er nahm das ganze mit solch einer Normalität, das ich ein wenig stutzig wurde, wann immer ich ihn reden hörte.  
  
Noch dazu erwischte ich ihn immer häufiger dabei, wie er nachts von unserem Fenster auf dieses Schloss sah und mit einem verträumten Blick vor sich hin starrte.  
  
In meiner Klasse wurde es unruhig, hatte ich etwas vergessen?  
  
"Meine lieben Schüler, ich bitte um ihre Aufmerksamkeit, wie sie vielleicht wissen bekommen wir heute Besuch. Zu diesem Zweck sollen sich alle Schüler in der Turnhalle einfinden", was für ein Besuch bloß?  
  
Ich hatte keine Ahnung, vielleicht hätte ich besser aufgepasst.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Warum , warum konnte ich nicht heute zuhause bleiben, irgendein Arzt hätte sich schon gefunden, der mir so ein blödes Attest schrieb, aber nein ich musste ja vergessen, was heute geschehen sollte.  
  
Gut gemacht Daisuke, du hast dein höchstes Ziel erreicht, oder eher, direkt verfehlt. Schließlich hatte ich mir so fest vorgenommen, sie unter keine Umständen zu treffen.  
  
Man konnte auch sagen ich hasste diese Engel und diese beiden ganz besonders. Nicht genug, das ich seit Wochen wegen ihnen nicht mehr schlafen konnte, nein, jetzt kamen sie auch noch in unsere Schule.  
  
Gut dafür konnten sie nun wirklich nichts, schließlich rissen sich die Leute um sie, aber ich wollte nicht dahin. Aber leider handelte es sich hier um etwas, das nun nicht mehr zu ändern war, also würde ich gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machen müssen und es über mich ergehen lassen.  
  
"So wir werden und dann mal auf den Weg in die Turnhalle machen um unsere Gäste zu begrüßen", da war mein Stichwort, also Daisuke auf in die Hölle  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yami, hör auch, wir haben keine Zeit mehr." "Wie jetzt höher rauf?", damit hatte ich meinem Engel die Marmelade gegen die Nase gestupst, allerdings hätte ich dieses unterfangen lieber vorher kalkuliert, da sie sich ein wenig auf dem Stuhl drehte und ich binnen 3 Sekunden das ganze Brötchen im Gesicht hatte.  
  
"So das hast du nun davon, ich gehe erst mal duschen, viel Spaß noch beim Essen Lunaris", oh nein, so hatten wir ja nun nicht gewettet. Also schlich ich hinter meinem Engel her ins Badezimmer und schwups waren wir beide unter der Dusche.  
  
"Yami, was soll das, ich wollte mich beeilen, wir haben schließlich einen Termin", aber weiter kam sie nicht, denn schon hatte ich ihre Lippen in Beschlag genommen.  
  
Man könnte es so formulieren, als wir wieder aus der Dusche heraus kamen, konnte uns kein Auto der Welt schnell genug transportieren um noch rechtzeitig zu diesem Termin in der Schule zu kommen.  
  
Aber zum Glück waren wir beide bei guten Windverhältnissen wesentlich schneller als jedes Auto und mussten uns außer vor ein paar Vögeln vor niemandem in acht nehmen.  
  
tbc  
  
  
  
OK, ich habe es mal wieder getan, aber diese eine nette Review hat mich dazu animiert das hier zu schreiben. Ich hoffe es kann irgendwann mit seinem Vorläufer konkurrieren. Na Hauptsache, es gefällt euch.  
  
Yamachi 


	2. First Meeting?

Also, ich gebe mir ja Mühe, das es so gut wird wie der erste Teil, viel Spaß  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 1 First Meeting?  
  
By Yamachi  
  
  
  
  
  
OK, wenn man schon hier sein musste, dann konnte man ja versuchen die positiven Dinge zu sehen, allerdings konnte ich Ken-chan in diesem Getümmel einfach nicht finden.  
  
Doch da machte sich auch schon unser Direktor bemerkbar, mit einem Mikrofon und einem ziemlich roten Kopf.  
  
"Jetzt reist euch aber mal zusammen, es wird ja wohl nicht so schwer sein sich anständig hinzustellen und zu benehmen", mal nachdenken, wusste ich überhaupt, wie die Wörter anständig und benehmen geschrieben wurden?  
  
Doch darüber dachte ich nicht weiter nach, schließlich hatte ich in dem Gedränge endlich meinen Ken-chan gefunden. Also nichts wie hin.  
  
"Was machst du denn für ein Gesicht, so ahnungslos habe ich dich ja schon lange nicht mehr gesehen, Ken-chan", damit hakte ich mich bei ihm ein.  
  
"Daisuke? Kannst du mich vielleicht aufklären, mir fällt einfach nicht mehr ein, warum wir alle hier in der Turnhalle stehen und wer so wichtiges zu Besuch kommen könnte", ich sah ihm fassungslos an.  
  
"Ist ja toll, ich überlege mir wie ich am besten schleunigst von hier verschwinden soll und du hast keinen Schimmer was überhaupt Sachen ist? Na schön ich werde es dir erzählen, wir bekommen heute Engelsbesuch, na ist es dir wieder eingefallen?", ein kurzes aufblitzen in seinen Augen und die Erkenntnis stand ihm ins ganze Gesicht geschrieben.  
  
"Ohh. Das hatte ich doch glatt vergessen, man kann halt nicht alles behalten, nicht? Aber du siehst nicht so aus, als ob du sehr begeistert wärst, wobei ich mich doch ernsthaft frage warum? Die beiden haben dir doch schließlich nichts getan, Dai-chan, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?", doch ich war mit meinen Gedanken schon wieder ganz wo anders, nichts getan, wenn der wüsste.  
  
Aber genau in diesem Moment hörte man die Menge raunen und ich konnte von meinem Platz wunderbar erkennen, wie zwei Engel durch das Fenster im Dach geflogen kamen.  
  
Das war schon gewissermaßen beeindruckend, aber meine Aufmerksamkeit galt eher ihren Gesichtern. Sie landeten, mit großem Beifall von den restlichen Schülern. Sie verbeugten sich kurz, bevor der Direktor sie willkommen hieß.  
  
"Wir freuen uns alle sehr, dass Sie in ihrem Zeitplan einen Platz gefunden haben und begrüßen Sie im Namen aller Schüler und Lehrer", von mir aus könnte man die beiden gleich wieder zum Mond schießen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ein Glück, dass die Windverhältnisse gut waren, so kamen wir tatsächlich noch rechtzeitig.  
  
Doch durch die Vordertür konnten wir ja schlecht wandern. Yama setzte zu Landung an, doch ich hatte eine andere Idee.  
  
"Lass uns durch das Fenster da hinein Fliegen, das ist viel praktischer."  
  
"Und viel enger, meinst du da passen wir durch?", er sah mich etwas skeptisch an.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, ich passe da durch und wenn du nicht immer so viel von der Schokolade in dich hinein stopfen würdest, dann würdest du das auch schaffen", damit war ich auch schon in dieser Turnhalle.  
  
So ein Massenauflauf, die hatten ja die gesamte Schule auf die Beine gestellt. Kurz hinter mir kam auch Lunaris durch das Fenster, mit einem leicht verärgertem Gesichtsausdruck, ich würde nach dieser Veranstaltung wohl noch einen Konter zu hören bekommen.  
  
Dann gab es einen kräftigen Beifall und wir landeten. Ein älterer Mann, ungefähr so groß wie ich kam auf uns zu, es war wohl der Direktor dieser Schule.  
  
"Wir freuen uns alle sehr, dass Sie in ihrem Zeitplan einen Platz gefunden haben und begrüßen Sie im Namen aller Schüler und Lehrer", ich schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln, es war immer wieder niedlich mit anzusehen, dass die Menschen nicht wussten, wie sie uns begegnen sollten.  
  
"Da gibt es nichts zu danken, wir freuen uns auch hier zu sein, nicht wahr Lunaris?", doch Yama schien anderweitig beschäftigt zu sein er starrte ein wenig in die Menge.  
  
Ich stupste ihn leicht an.  
  
"Lunaris", ein etwas verwirrter Gesichtsausdruck, der allerdings binnen ' Sekunden auf cool umschaltete. Dann rückte er etwas mehr in meine Nähe.  
  
"Ich habe mich nur ein wenig umgesehen, natürlich freuen wir uns hier zu sein, ihr habt eine schöne Schule hier", na ob sie unbedingt schön war?  
  
Schließlich hatte ich hier auch einige Schuljahre verbracht und mit schön würde ich diese Schule wirklich nicht beschreiben, eher mit lästig, wiederum war ich auch nicht unbedingt die Leuchte in der Schule, wenn man Scientris oder Certuris fragte, dann waren diese alten grauen Gebäude bestimmt das höchste der Gefühle.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dieser Auflauf von Menschen, das erinnerte mich an meine früheren Erlebnisse mit solchen Schulversammlungen.  
  
Der gesamte Raum schien aus lächelnden Gesichtern zu bestehen, bis auf...  
  
Etwas weiter hinten standen zwei Jungen, die aussahen, als würden sie überall lieber sein, als hier in dieser Halle, einer von ihnen stand mit dem Rücken zu mir, ich konnte ihn nicht richtig sehen, aber der andere sah mir direkt in die Augen und ich kannte diese Augen.  
  
Bloß mir wollte nicht einfallen woher, dann stupste mich jemand in die Seite.  
  
Anscheinen hatte Chi mit mir geredet, ich musste kurz nachdenken um mich erinnern zu können, was er gesagt hatte.  
  
"Ich habe mich nur ein wenig umgesehen, natürlich freuen wir uns hier zu sein, ihr habt eine schöne Schule hier", das klang jetzt wirklich ein wenig seltsam und den entsprechenden Blick dazu schickte mir Solaria auch gleich, schließlich war das hier auch meine alte Schule und wenn ich ihren Blick richtig deutete, dann war das ein ,Was ist denn an dieser Schule bitte schön?' aber weiter kam ich mit meinen Gedanken auch nicht mehr, da der Direktor wieder anfing zu reden.  
  
"Wir haben zwei Leute für euch ausgesucht, mit denen ihr die Schule gleich ein wenig besichtigen werdet, danach haben wir noch einige Sachen auf dem Schulhof geplant inklusive eines kleinen Buffets und wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt einem kleinen Interview", der Mann lächelte auch unentwegt.  
  
Wie auf ein Kommando teilte sich die Masse von Schülern um zwei Gestalten durchzulassen.  
  
Da war ich dann mal gespannt, wer uns durch diese netten Gemäuer führen würde.  
  
Allerdings musste ich mir erst einmal das Lachen verkneifen.  
  
Es wäre für die beiden bestimmt reichlich peinlich gewesen, hätte ich sie auf der Stelle ausgelacht.  
  
"Hikari, Takeru, das ist aber eine Überraschung", kam es von meinem Engel und Recht hatte sie vor uns standen Lumenaria und Speraris, die es ja vorgezogen hatten wieder in ihr altes Leben zurück zu kehren.  
  
"Wir haben uns gedacht, wenn wir schon ein paar Kinder von den Botschaftern (so nennt die Welt jetzt die Eltern der 8) auf unserer Schule haben, dann habt ihr wenigstens jemanden, der euch nicht ganz so fremd ist, wie es der Rest von uns sein muss.  
  
"Das ist wirklich sehr freundlich von ihnen, ich bin sicher, wie werden die kleine Führung genießen und ich freue mich jetzt schon auf ihn kleines Interview", als Solaria das gesagt hatte konnte man förmlich die sonne im Gesicht des Direktors aufgehen sehen, er schien wunschlos glücklich und ließ uns fürs Erste ziehen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Woher kam bloß dieses seltsame Gefühl, als ich dem blonden Engel direkt in die Augen sah.  
  
Ich hatte das seltsame Gefühl ihn zu kenne und in seinem Gesicht sah ich ein wenig Verwirrung.  
  
"Kommst du mit nach draußen Ken-chan?", Daisuke hatte sich umgedreht und war schon auf dem Weg.  
  
Ich folgte ihm, immer noch am Grübeln, was hier eigentlich vorging und warum ich so ein seltsames Gefühl im Bauch hatte.  
  
tbc  
  
Das war es erstmal wieder, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, ich gebe mir wirklich Mühe  
  
Yamachi 


End file.
